puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravkiki
}} Ravkiki is a pirate on the Midnight Ocean and is a part of the 3rd Generation, who washed up upon the shore of Beta Island on the 14 of Oct, 05. He is a huge lover of the Drinking game and it seems to never let him down. He is also a highly accomplished Sword Fighter, Rumbler and Carouser and quite often finds he has a sparkly indicator while working on Bilging, Sailing, Carpentry, navigator and is known to score highly in the Alchemistry, Shipwrightery and Foraging puzzles and occassionally in Blacksmithing. Almost all of his friends are related to a carousing puzzle in some way and you could almost always find Ravkiki at the Drinking tables, in a tournament or just simply hanging out with his friends. In his spare time on Y!PP he likes to surf the Puzzle Pirate sites, in an attempt to more about the game and heighten the strengths of his character. When first joining the game, he was met by an experienced pirate called Siloh. He invited Ravkiki to join his crew, therefore giving Ravkiki his first crew ever, Lovely Bunch Of Coconuts. After that he crew jumped from many crews, until finally making an oath that he would stay in his good friend Dragunov's crew Red Tears unless the captain of the crew would be to leave. Although Midnight being his main ocean. Ravkiki still loves to cross-ocean drink with friends, to try and win either a trinket or two, or maybe even a familiar. Ravkiki's biggest achievement to this day would be winning his first ever familiar on May 20th, 2006, in the May Familiar Drinking Tournament on the Hunter Ocean. This was a orange furred-monkey and given the name Hercules. The tournament lasted more than 2 hours, having 8 rounds and over 200+ people On November 3rd, 2006, Ravkiki won his first familiar on the Midnight Ocean in an automated Bia-pet drinking tournament. He won a tan octopus and he named it Lenny. After his good friend Dragunov and his wife Krissybaby retired from there piratey lives (They soon came back out of retirement, but went into retirement again), Ravkiki left Red Tears in search of a new life. His long life friend ever since Ravkiki was a greenie, Ooriki, allowed him to join a fine crew called Dioses Y Demonios, the flag was called Superlemon Krakatoa. On July 8th, once the Bia-pet tournaments restarted, he managed to win a tan/red parrot in a grueling 2 hour double elimination tournament for Treasure Drop, named Cosmo. He wasn't defeated in the tournament except against Ikkin in the semis. On his second try he was able to beat her 2-0 to take the title. One fine day Ravkiki logged on to practice his Treasure Drop for an up-coming event when suddenly he was bombarded with /tells. He felt so loved at the time, only to realise a Drinking Tournament on Cobalt was about to start in 2 minutes. He rushed to Cobalt without a second to spare, barely making sign-ups. Surprised but the luck settings (1000, 5 piece, no mug) he was cautious in entering. He soon found worry would soon turn to joy only to win a Tan Octopus at the end. Respected by many on the Midnight ocean, Ravkiki is recognised as a skillful pirate in many puzzles. The skills in which he has developed over the 3 years playing the game has helped him in achieving 8 familiars, Co-purchasing 1, 16 ultimates, and 2 ocean #1's. After several months of being dormant, Ravkiki decided to come back to the Midnight ocean in order to get some fun into his life. Upon returning he found a new puzzle, Foraging. After 2 days of practicing, and his rating plummeting and soaring, he finally made it to Ultimate. His standings had all gone down, and so he is spending his time, raising them, and learning new skills. On October 31st, 08, Ravkiki needed to spread his wings and fly. He was no longer apart of Superlemon Krakatoa, but now a upbeat, political crew, the Phoenix Warriors. Captained by Sweetiepiepi, Ravkiki settled into Phoenix Warriors comfortably, already knowing several members of the crew. Having already had officer training, Ravkiki quickly rose to the rank of Fleet Officer. December 16th, 2008. Ravkiki was told of the event "Lime Day 24-Hour Extravaganza!" held every month by his good friend Stevensam. Luckily enough, he was able to log onto the Cobalt ocean and join the last tournament of the day. It was a Treasure Drop tournament with the settings of 2/3, 2nd try, with several lime objects for prizes along with a prize pool of 971,244poe. Losing the first round due to real life matters, Ravkiki returned to the tournament on a second try. Managing to work his was through several fierce opponents, he was faced with having to win against Jalan in the finals, 2/3, twice. To the amazement of Ravkiki, he managed to win 4 straight times, to earn 436,904poe and several cool lime items. Ravkiki's favourite color is red. He is often found in the company of an extremely gorgeous woman, Jennivere who is an amazing drinker and rumbler, and all-around highly skillful pirate; and with his beloved yellow and grey monkeys, Theseus and Achilles. Finishing his pirate career at the end of 08' Ravkiki was layed to rest as one of Midnight's most skilled pirates. *Hall of Famer: #5 - Ravkiki - 16 Ultimates - Ultimate Rank average of 13.38. *Top 15 at time of Retirement: #3 - Ravkiki - 6 Ultimates - Ultimate Rank average of 14.67 Achievements Familiar Wins and/or Accomplishments: *Won an orange monkey named Hercules on May 20, 2006, in the May Familiar Drinking Tournament on the Hunter Ocean. *Won a tan octopus on Midnight in a Bia-pet Drinking Familiar Tournament on November 3rd, 2006 named Lenny. *Won a tan/red parrot on Midnight in a Bia-pet Treasure Drop Familiar Tournament on July 8th, 2007 named Cosmo. *Won a tan octopus on Cobalt in a Bia-pet Drinking Familiar Tournament on October 29th, 2007 named Junior. *Won a tan octopus on Midnight in a Bia-pet Swordfighting Familiar Tournament on October 6th, 2008 named Thor. *Purchased a yellow monkey on Midnight from Dolgan for 3.1 million poe, on October 16th, 2008. It was later named Theseus. *Won a tan octopus on Midnight in a Bia-pet Treasure Drop Familiar Tournament on October 16th, 2008 named Odin. *Won a tan octopus on Midnight in a Bia-pet Swordfighting Familiar Tournament on November 12th, 2008 named Loki. *Co-purchased a red monkey with Jennivere in the Double Double Your Familiar Thankfulness on November 22nd, 2008. It was later named Pirithous or Pi for short. Ravkiki's part ownership over the monkey was gifted as a birthday present to Jennivere. *Won a tan/mint parrot on Midnight in a Bia-pet Drinking Familiar Tournament on December 1st, 2008, named Wanda. *Purchased a grey monkey on Midnight from Crazmonkey for 3.25 million poe, on December 15th, 2008 naming him, Achilles. ---- *Fleet officer and drunk of the crew "Phoenix Warriors". *Member of the flag "Tyr's Own". *Won somewhere around 700-800 trinkets from carousing tournaments, events and SMH'ing. *Won a Hypnos doll on November 10, 2006, in an automated Treasure Drop tournament "The Claw". *Member of Ooriki's runner up OCL Drinking team, the "Tipsy Terrors of Tortuga", during Season 6 on Midnight along with Yukinon and Diemydarling. *Ravkiki, along with the team Tipsy Terrors of Tortuga, had the winningest record for the 2006 OCL Drinking League, with 23-1. *One of the most experienced carousers on Midnight in tournament puzzles having earned Expert+ experience in Swordfighting (Illustrious), Rumble (Expert), Drinking (Paragon), and Treasure Drop (Expert). *Won bunch of violet daisies on January 1, 2007, in an automated Treasure Drop tournament "Happy New Year". *Won two Hypnos dolls in two "Pink Bunnies" tournaments in early 07'. *Won Stevensam's "Lime Day 24-Hour Extravaganza!" Treasure Drop Tournament, worth 971,244poe. Ravkiki received 436,904poe and various items. More recognisable ones were the renamed sloops "Sub-lime" which of course was painted lime. Ravkiki has held #1 in ocean in 2 puzzles over his time in Puzzle Pirates, and has 1 group ultimate trophy. *Drinking *Swordfighting *Ultimate carouser